Super Wishes
by Pure Gamer
Summary: Timmy Turner is just an average kid with some Fairy Godparents. But when he makes some Super Wishes, his magically average life gets turned upside-down. What exactly happened with Super Toilet? Super Kitty? And the other Supers alike? First installment: When Aunt Helen the Cat Killer needs a cat who won't die, Timmy wishes up an alien Super cat no one will forget. One shots.


Super Wishes

A Fairly Odd Story

* * *

Super Wishes: Super Kitty

It was a cold day in Dimmsdale. A sharp wind blew past Timmy Turner as he stood in front of a rock in his aunt's backyard. The rock read: Whiskers IV, 2012-2013.

Timmy looked around. His mom, dad, four aunts and Fairy Godparents—discretely disguised as bugs at his feet—surrounded him. He and his family got a call that morning that Aunt Helen, the oldest of Timmy's mom's sisters, cat had passed away.

"Whiskers the Fourth has now joined Whiskers, Whiskers the second, Whiskers the third, Mittens one and two, all three Smokey's, both Snowballs, and Fluffy in the Great Beyond." Aunt Helen blew her nose in her handkerchief. "Oh how he'll be missed!" She started sobbing…Again. Timmy rolled his eyes. His parents, along with Aunt Ann, Aunt Lois, and Aunt Katrina Marie Loraine all went up to Aunt Helen to comfort her. Timmy slinked backwards until he was across the yard.

Cosmo and Wanda went back into their regular form. "How are you holding up, Timmy?" Wanda asked, sincerity filling her tone.

Timmy rolled his eyes again. "I'm fine. I don't even know why we're here, it's just a cat!" He fumbled with the tie around his neck, and he accidentally tightened it. Wanda quickly loosened it with a flick of her magic wand. Timmy looked back to the group of people around one of the cat graves—one in the whole row of cat graves—and sighed.

"It's not your aunt's fault she keeps sending cats to the Giant Litter Box in the Sky." Cosmo had a point there.

"Your aunt is very lonely since your uncle had to be checked into the _special _hospital…She loves her cats." Wanda said.

"I know…I do feel bad for her, but she needs to stop killing her cats! I hate coming to cat funerals and wasting my precious Saturdays."

Cosmo laughed. "That's impossible. The only way for her to stop killing cats is if she got an indestructible cat from another planet."

"Yeah I…" A light bulb flickered over Timmy's head. He perked up. "Wait, say that again, Cosmo."

"That again, Cosmo." Cosmo smiled.

"No, what you just said!"

"What you just said." Timmy smacked his forehead.

"Cosmo!" Timmy yelled. He gave up and looked at Wanda. "An indestructible cat! That's perfect!"

She got that thoughtful look on her face, the one Timmy _really_ hated. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Timmy frowned. "And why isn't it? It's not even for me, it's for Aunt Helen! You said it yourself, she's lonely. And after sending Uncle Don to the _special _hospital, killing off hundreds of cats, and having no one who likes her, Aunt Helen probably hates life! A good cat that'll last forever is _just_ what she needs."

"I think it's a good idea." Cosmo muttered.

Wanda rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Timmy and Cosmo grinned at each other. "One indestructible cat from another planet, coming up!" Cosmo lifted his wand, and right in Timmy's arms appeared the cutest little kitten ever. He muttered out a small 'meow.'

"Awwww." The three said.

"This cat's the cutest kitty ever!" Timmy held the tiny thing up. It was orange and brown with long black whiskers, and burgundy eyes. "Aunt Helen will _love_ you, yes she will! Won't she?! Yes! Yes she will!" He cooed. Cosmo and Wanda gave him weird looks. He cleared his voice. "Um, yeah. Let's give my aunt this cat then go home and…Watch some sports." He turned around and started walking towards the group. "Hey…Aunt Helen? I—"

Aunt Helen immediately stopped sobbing and threw her tissue on the ground. "Oh, Timothy! What do you have there?!" She took the kitty out of his arms.

"Aunt Helen, meet your new cat!" Timmy grinned.

Timmy's mom leaned over to him. "Timmy, how did you get a cat?"

"The…Internet." He smiled sheepishly.

"How thoughtful of you, honey." She patted his head and they looked back to Aunt Helen.

The cat purred and nuzzled Aunt Helen. She made an excited noise. "Oh my! He's perfect! Let me look at you, kitty!" She held him up. "You're a Whiskers, for sure!" She grinned and turned him around so he faced the group. "Ladies, and Timmy's dad, meet Whiskers the Fifth!" Whiskers meowed and everyone cooed at him. The group accompanied Aunt Helen inside to welcome her new cat. Timmy stayed behind.

Cosmo and Wanda appeared again. Wanda was reading Da Rule book. "Uh, Timmy…There are a few things you should probably tell Aunt Helen…It says in chapter seventy-two, section two, that all indestructible animals from other planets have a tendency to go on rampages—"

Timmy waved her off. "Yeah, yeah. Cool stuff. But look at how happy Aunt Helen is, what could possibly go wrong?" He strolled into the warm house, and away from the cold outdoors.

**Later that week…**

The school bell rang, and Timmy Turner ran out of the class. "Have to beat Francis to the door! Have to beat Francis to the door!" Timmy turned the corner and saw the door down the hall. "Yes!" He sprinted down and busted through the door. He jumped down the stairs and to the curb. He jumped into the air. "Yes!" Cosmo and Wanda, in squirrel form, scurried up behind him.

"Why all the jumping and cheering?" Cosmo asked.

"I didn't get beat up today! And, on top of that, I got a D on a pop quiz today!" Timmy laughed and started down the street. "I have a feeling today's going to go my way."

Once Timmy made it home, nervousness filled his stomach. He stopped at the front door. "What's wrong?" Wanda wondered.

"It's Friday, Icky Vicky is in there." He sighed. "Better get in there." He opened the door. He smiled at the sight. His parents were dancing around the room. Wanda and Cosmo disappeared. "Hey, Mom and Dad! What's up?"

"Oh, not much, Aunt Helen just called, and she said that Whiskers the Fifth is doing great! We were so happy we didn't have to go to another cat funeral, we decided to skip our dance lesson, and spend time with you, Timmy!" Mom smiled.

Timmy smiled and hugged her. _See? My way. _He thought.

The rest of the night went without a flaw. No need of magic of any kind. Timmy watched movies with his parents until bedtime, letting Wanda and Cosmo relax in their castle. But, what they didn't know, is what was going on down the street…

"Whiskers, ready for dinner!" Aunt Helen yelled down the hall. Whiskers, who just last week was a tiny kitty, had grown into an extra-large cat. He scampered down the hall, his large round tummy making it hard to get into the kitchen. "Hi, pretty kitty!" Aunt Helen scratched his head. She put the large bowl, overflowing with chicken, fish, steak, and a can of Cat Munch food to tie it all in, down in front of the cat. He attacked the food, and finished it in under a minute. He sat down and gave Aunt Helen his cutest look.

"Meow, meow."

"Of course you can have more, kitty!" She cooed. She got another bowl ready.

Whiskers smiled his best cat smile. "Yes, of course I can have more." He chuckled. "That fool…She knows nothing of my power. She keeps feeding me, and I keep gaining strength…Soon…Soon I'll be able to claim this town as my own…As my home planets! Then, I'll grow more, and concur the world!" Aunt Helen sat the bowl in front of him. He gulped the whole thing down, growing a little taller, and a little larger.

**The next day…**

Timmy stretched in his bed. Then, realization sat in, and he jumped up. "Saturday!" He yelled. Wanda and Cosmo popped out of the fish bowl.

"Happy Saturday, Timmy!" They said.

"All day to do absolutely nothing but goof off, and no cat funerals!" He cheered. "Before we start with the goofing off, how about a grand breakfast…" He jumped back under the covers. "In bed!" A large breakfast of pancakes, waffles, sausage and more appeared magically on his bed. He started to chow down until everything was gone. "Ah, that was nice." He crawled out of bed, and Wanda flicked her wand. The mess was cleaned up and Timmy was changed from his pajamas and into his regular clothes; hat included.

He walked downstairs. His mom and dad were in the kitchen chatting. "And no Icky Vicky today." He grinned. He sat on the couch and turned on some cartoons. "Some brain-busting stupidness to give me ideas to wish up some brain-busting stupidness." He propped his feet up. "This is the life."

The phone rang. He heard his mom answer. "Helen, slow down! What? What?! I'll be right over!"

Timmy looked at Cosmo and Wanda. "Whiskers." The three of them said.

"I wish I was at Aunt Helen's!" In a second the three of them were in Aunt Helen's backyard. It was raining—storming, actually—and there were loud noises coming from inside. Timmy ran to the backdoor and opened it. "Holy Fat Cat!" He yelled. He gaped at the sight. Aunt Helen was in a large pile of pots and pans on her kitchen floor, and Whiskers was standing there, as tall as the ceiling, roaring barbarically.

"Feed me!" He yelled.

"Whoa, you talk, too?!"

The cat roared. "Of course, you imbecile! All alien cats can talk!"

"A-a-a-alien?!" Aunt Helen shrieked. Her eyes closed and she fainted.

Whiskers roared and looked at Timmy. "Feed me!" He stumbled forward.

"I wish I was somewhere safe!" He yelled. They poofed up to Aunt Helen's attic. It was old and dusty, and the roof was leaking due to the rain. "What the heck happened to her cat?!"

"Timmy, I tried to tell you, if Super Kitty is overfed, he'll gain more strength and go on rampages. And apparently Aunt Helen way overfed Whiskers."

"Well, at least now we know how the other cats died. How sad, to go to the Great Beyond at the hands of a fork." Cosmo shook his head. Timmy and Wanda stared at him. "What?"

They ignored him. "So, Super Fat Kitty is going to go on a rampage…How do we stop him?"

"I don't know, Timmy. But by the sounds of it, he's already on a rampage." They poofed out to the street; rain getting them soaked. Whiskers had busted through the house. He was at an ice cream truck, tearing it open and eating all the ice cream. "Oh no! He's getting bigger!" The cat grew another foot, and then roared even louder.

"I wish all the food in Dimmsdale was gone!"

**Meanwhile at the donut shop…**

"Hey, Officer Rick, I hear there's a giant mutant cat rampaging downtown." Officer Clyde said. They walked up to the counter.

"Really? Well, we better have our donuts first." The donuts disappeared. "What?! Again?!"

"Now where will we go?"

"I guess we have to face the rampaging cat…After all, we're the only officers in Dimmsdale." Officer Rick said.

"That…Or we can go hide in my mom's basement like last time."

"…Does she still have those hard candies and board games?"

"Of course!" Clyde said.

"Then let's go."

**Back at the Super Kitty rampage…**

Whiskers roared when the ice cream disappeared. He looked at Timmy and started charging at him. Timmy screamed and ran down the street, faster than ever before. "Okay, so we need a plan!"

"Why don't we just shoot a harpoon at him?" Cosmo suggested.

"He's indestructible, how do you kill something that's indestructible? Even Aunt Helen, the Cat Killer, couldn't kill him!"

Whiskers was gaining on them. "You fools! I'm alien, not of this world, your world is useless against me!" He laughed. He reached his paw out, and snatched Wanda. Whiskers took her wand and laughed some more.

"Let her go!" Timmy yelled, stopping in the middle of the street. He looked at Cosmo. "I wish Super Kitty was back on his own planet!" Cosmo waved his wand, but nothing happened.

Whiskers chuckled and squished Wanda's wand. "Fools! Fairy wands are too closely related to your world! Not even _they _can touch me!" He chuckled and tightened his grip on Wanda.

"Help me!" She yelled.

"Got to think! Go to think!" Timmy yelled. He thought hard. Nothing of this world can hurt him, nothing of Fairy World can hurt him, then… "I wish I had a weapon from _his_ world!" Cosmo smiled and lifted his wand. An odd contraption of sorts appeared in Timmy's hands. He started clicking the buttons. A light beam shot out of the mouth and on Whiskers. He began to shrink. He dropped Wanda, but Cosmo caught her.

"No! No! You're all fools! All of you! I—Meow!" Whiskers shrunk to his normal kitten size. Timmy picked him up.

"What did the weapon do?"

"It looked like it took away his alien powers…Made him of our world." Wanda explained.

"Good. 'Cause the last thing we need in Dimmsdale is a fat Super Kitty from another planet." They all laughed.

**Later…**

It took a lot of convincing—and a little magic—but Timmy Turner got Aunt Helen to believe she just had a dream, and that Whiskers the Fifth was completely harmless. But, Timmy did warn her about overfeeding her cats…The good news: Super Kitty lost his Super, and Aunt Helen will stop overfeeding her cats. The bad news: Super Kitty was of 'this' world, so he'd have to be careful living with Aunt Helen the Cat Killer, unless he wanted to end up under a rock in the row of rocks in Aunt Helen's backyard.

So, it was another cold day in Dimmsdale, and another Saturday given up to a cat, but when Sunday rolled around, and the Turners went and visited Aunt Helen and Whiskers the Fifth, everything seemed right in _all_ worlds.

**The End**

* * *

**Authors Note: Hello, Fairly Oddparents fans! This one-shot came about tonight while I was bored. I decided to be obnoxious and live my dream of writing a Fanfiction with obnoxious humor and an equally obnoxious storyline. Just a disclaimer, I can write better then this...I just decided to have fun and write something away from my super-serious Pokémon story. Anywho! Remember the Super Bike episode? Briefly mentioned was Super Toilet and Super Kitty. And I thought...There have been so many references to Super Toilet...And there isn't a story backing it up (...Right?...) so this is my group of one-shots. First, Super Kitty, and then a few Supers I'll make up (Maybe) and then Super Toilet. (Maybe) **

**So, I hope you all enjoyed. I certainly did. **

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
